codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Secret Warfare
Call of Duty: Secret Warfare '(also known as Secret Warfare, CoD:SW, SW or CoD 11) is an upcoming game in the Call of Duty franchise.It is a first person shooter developed by NewGame, and published by Activision It is the eleventh game in the Call of Duty series, the fourth game to be made by Treyarch and the first game made by NewGame. The game starts a new series in the Call of Duty franchise, which follows a deniable operations task force, fighting behind enemy lines in hostile countries trying to prevent World War 3. Campaign Plot In the year 2032, the world is on the brink of war. The United States an the Allied Forces are at odds with the EMC (Eastern Military Coalition), a mililtary alliance lead by China and Russia, containing several eastern countries including Korea, Iran, Ukaraine and others. With the EMC using more and more spies and agents infiltrate the Allied Countries, the United States Secret Service puts together an elite Deniable Operations Task Force dubbed Zero Squad, to infiltrate EMC countries to secure information on their war plans, and to commit acts of sabotage. Missions Prolouge *'Crossfire-Relive past mistakes *'Zero Hour'-Meet the team and train for the next mission Act 1 *'Firewalls'-Secure the HVP *'Shanghai Rushour'-Escape the pursuing EMC *'Kinetic'-Aquire the Kinetic Spike Device *'Hard Landing'-Touch down in occupied Tokyo *'Brute Force'-Defend the Imperial Palace Act 2 *'Stakeout-'''Follow the head of the Russian Mafia *'Dark Winter-'Kidnap President Lyseknov *'Remote Control-'Escort the president back to America *'Dragon's Fire'''-Defend the Seattle from an EMC attack *'Zero Down'-Evacuate the civillians *'Vengeance'-Kill General Liew Zian Act 3 *'Shutdown'-Take away the EMC's power *'Frontal Assault-'''Stage an attack on the EMC conference *'Dead Centre'''-Assassinate Lyseknov *'Liberation Day-'''Liberate the East *'Aggressors'''-Put an end to the EMC once and for all Locations *Damascus, Syria (Crossfire) *Zero One Military Base, United States of America (Zero Hour, Various Cutscenes) *Shanghai, China (Firewalls, Shanghai Rushour) *Annamite Range, Vietnamn (Kinetic) *Tokyo, Japan (Hard Landing, Brute Force) *St Petersburg, Russia (Stakeout) *Moscow, Russia (Dark Winter) *North Pacific Ocean (Remote Control) *Seattle, United States of America (Dragon's Fire, Zero Down, Vengeance) *Beijing, China (Shutdown, Frontal Assault, Dead Centre, Liberation Day, Aggressors) Characters Playable *Nick 'Alpha' McNab (0S) *Jamie 'Wolf' Rostan (0S) *Alistair 'Spectre' Dawson (0S) *Shaun 'Ram' Mancini (0S) *Tim 'Phoenix' Jones (0S) *Valentin Lebed (ROC/EMC) Allies *Matthew 'Doc' Winslow (0S) *Sam 'Mileage' Macson (0S) *Lewis 'Pit-Bull' Higgs (0S) *General Isaac Delmont (USSS) *Tommy Cooper (USSS) *Charlie Vincent (CIA) *Emperor Nakadai Takeshi (Japan) *General Yamura Mitsuo (JSDF) *Max Gallagher (SAS) Antagonists *Chairman Jing Wenyan (EMC) *Valentin Lebed (ROC/EMC) *President Sergei Lyseknov (EMC) *General Liew Zian (EMC) *Liv Polenski (ROC) Factions Ally Factions *Zero Squad (0S) *United States Secret Service (USSS) *Special Air Service (SAS) *Central Inteligent Agency (CIA) *Japanese Self-Defence Force (JSDF) *Nazi Germany Enemy Factions *Eastern Military Coalition (EMC) *Russian Organized Crime (ROC) *Spetsnaz *Syrian Armed Forces Weapons Campaign List of Campaign Weapons Multiplayer List of Multiplayer Weapons List of Perks List of Scorestreaks Special Ops List of Survival Weapons List of Special Ops Weapons List of Covert Ops Weapons Multiplayer Multiplayer Maps *'Blackout: '''Damaged power plant in the outskirts of Beijing. Circular rooms create great close range combat. SAS vs EMC *'Eviction:' A mafia owned apartment block in the slums of St. Petersburg. Short narrow corridors and rooms make close quater battles. Controllable service elevator at the front of the map. CIA vs ROC *'Fortress: The Moscow Kremlin, home of the President of Russia. Rubble, debree and sentry turrets create tight, close range battles. Zero Squad vs Spetsnaz *'Hazardous: '''A multi-story construction site overlooking the streets of Shanghai. Multiple levels create unique battles for all three ranges. Zero Squad vs EMC *'Metro: Underground train station in Shanghai. Great for long range combat due to trainlines and long hallways. Train comes every 4 minutes. Zero Squad vs EMC *'Runway: '''Runway and control tower of Narita Airport, Tokyo. Long distances and hights create great long range battles. Excellent map for snipers. JSDF vs EMC *'Shipment: A misty morning at St Petersburg Docks. Moving crates make for dynamic battles over changing, long and close range. CIA vs ROC *'Towering: '''Epic battle at the base og the iconic Seattle Space Needle. Wide open spaces and areas full of debree make for great battle over differing ranges. SAS vs EMC *'Zero: '''The Zero One Military Base, hidden in an undisclosed location, somewhere in North America. Varing levels and multiple staircases make for fast paced action of long-to-medium ranges. Zero Squad vs EMC DLC Name Here DLC Maps *Currently unreleased Multiplayer Gamemodes '''Core *Team Deathmatch *Free for All *Capture the Flag *Power Out *Vantage Point *Domination * More TBA Multiplayer Factions Protagonist Factions *Zero Squad *Special Air Service (SAS) *Japanese Self-Defence Force (JSDF) *Centeral Intelegence Agency (CIA) Antagonist Faction'''s *Easter Military Coalition (EMC) *Spetsnaz *Russian Organtised Crime (ROC) Special Ops Special Ops on Secret Warfare consists of three different game modes. *Survival (similar to the MW3 game mode) *Special Ops: A mini campaign; focusing around one character, and the events that happened to them whilst Zero Squad was busy fighting the EMC and the Russian Mafia *Covert Ops: Similar to Spec Ops from the Modern Warfare series, except that it focuses a lot more on stealth, making the player take out enemies from behind and more silently Survival Survival is similar to the MW3 game mode, but also borrows features from zombies (such as random weapons and buyable perks). The maps are the same as the multiplayer maps but with weapon & equipment caches scattered around them. The maps are divided into five groups (the difficulties), with Masochist level being the hardest maps from the other four difficulties Recruit *Metro *Shipment *TBA Regular *Blackout *Towering *Zero *TBA Hardened *Hazardous *Eviction *TBA Veteran *Runway *Fortress *TBA Masochist *TBA Special Ops Special Ops is a new game mode in the CoD franchise (despite sharing it's name with the Modern Warfare gamemode) that is basically a miniture campaign, focusing on a character who was not a main character in the full campaign. The Special Ops campagins consist of 5-10 missions. The Campaigns are: All Quiet on the Homefront TBA Achievments Campaign Achievments * '''Nightmares : Complete Crossfire on any difficulty * Zero to Lose : '''Complete Zero Hour on any difficulty * '''Basejumper : '''Complete Firewalls on any difficulty * '''METROpolitan : Complete Shanghai Rushour on any difficulty * I mpossible: Complete Kinetic on any difficulty *'Those Aren't Fireworks:' Complete Hard Landing on any difficulty *'Imperium:' Complete Brute Force on any difficulty *'Criminal Connections:' Complete Stakeout on any difficulty *'Seeing Red:' Complete Dark Winter on any difficulty *'Air Russia:' Complete Remote Control on any difficulty *'St George: '''Complete Dragon's Fire on any difficulty *'A Hero's Death:Complete Zero Down on any difficulty *'''Executioner: Complete Vengeance on any difficulty *'Pull the Plug:' Complete Shutdown on any difficulty *'Beijing Blues:' Complete Frontal Assault on any difficulty *'Brain Dead: '''Complete Dead Centre on any difficulty *'Viva La Revolution:' Complete Liberation Day on any difficulty *'To Be Continued: Complete Aggressors on any difficulty *'Travling Act: '''Complete Act 1 on Veteran difficulty *'The Russian Job: 'Complete Act 2 on Veteran difficulty *'The Battle of Beijing: Complete Act 3 on Veteran difficulty DLC Although no DLC has been released at the current time, however the contents of the DLC has confirmed. They will consist of four multiplayer maps (also available in Survival), a Special Ops campaign, 2 Covert Ops missions and a new weapon for multiplayer. The first of four DLC has already been announced and is called DlC name here. It is set for release Febuary 5th 2014. There is also a bonus DLC for people who preordered Secret Warfare, called Classified Edition. This consists of a bonus multiplayer map and an exclusive Special Ops campaign. Category:GreenArkham Category:Games Category:Secret Warfare